All My Life
by Anna Jamisen
Summary: Tony thinks back on his relationship with Michelle as they get married. Tony's POV.
1. I Finally Found You

WARNING: SEASON 3 SPOILERS!

Title: All My Life

Rating: So far, PG-13. I'll let you know if it changes.

Chapter Title: I Finally Found You

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tony and Michelle

Summary: As Tony and Michelle prepare to get married, Tony thinks back on their relationship, and how lucky he was to have found his wife. Tony's POV.

AN: This disregards Michelle's childhood as described in Someone To Turn To. This is a completely separate story. Please don't confuse the two. Thanks.

The words still rang through my ears. I never thought I would get up the courage to ask her, but in my heart, I knew it was the best question I would ever ask.

"Michelle, will you marry me?"

Now here I was, six months later, standing at the altar. Jack stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder. "Here they come..." he whispered.

I remembered the day I found the ring. I had been looking for weeks. I wanted Michelle to have her own stone, and I had two small sapphires that belonged to my mother that I wanted on the ring as well. I lost my breath when I saw it. It was a white gold band with a heart shaped diamond on it. It was perfect.

Michelle's niece Alyssa was the flower girl. She walked down the aisle, throwing daisies behind her. She smiled and waved at me. "Tony!" she yelled.

"Tony!" Michelle gasped. I was fumbling for words, so I had pulled out the ring.

"Sweetheart," I began, hands shaking. "You know that you already have my heart, and I never thought I could fall in love again." She looked up at me. "You saved me." I whispered. She cried, and I held her. "You make me happier than I had ever thought was possible." I pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "And I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the way I do right now. Michelle, will you..."

The bridesmaids were next. Michelle had picked dark blue for her bridesmaids to match the ring. The dresses were beautiful. Her best friend Karen was her Maid of Honor, and she too smiled at me when she got to her seat. I held my breath, and looked to the back of the church, watching the opening doors.

Michelle held the ring and gaped at it, speechless. She read the inscription, and choked on her words. "Tony, I... I don't... I don't know what to say."

"Well," I suggested, "Yes would be the operative word."

"Yes," she consented, giggling. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me as I picked her up and spun her around.

Michelle came through the doors and it made my heart skip a beat. Her dress was strapless, with a flowing skirt and small train. She looked magnificent. "Breathe man!" Jack exclaimed. I let out the breath I'd been holding, but I couldn't take my eyes off my love as she walked towards me. Her other best friend Jon was giving her away, because her father had died a few years ago, and her brother would have nothing to do with the wedding. She carried a bouquet of yellow roses-her favorite- with a bow that matched the bridesmaids around them. I had never seen that smile on her face before, and it made me fall in love with her even more.

Inside the band, I had inscribed in small letters the words 'You have my heart. Here's the key.'

"Did you come up with that?" she asked as I gently slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yeah," I whispered, glancing at her eyes and back to her hand.

"It's beautiful." She replied after a pause.

"The sapphires were my mot-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Not the ring, although it is gorgeous. I meant the inscription." She looked down at the ring, and continued. "I know how hard it was for you to understand that I loved you unconditionally, but..."

"But?"

"You never really let me in."

I closed my eyes and nodded.

I smiled at Michelle. She continued smiling back. I heard the pastor speaking, but all I could pay attention to was her. I had never seen her look so happy, and I could have stood there forever staring at her.

Jon sat down, and Michelle walked up next to me. I held her hand, and the service began.


	2. I've Prayed for Someone Like You

The priest's words were a blur all I could see was Michelle. I watched her smile at me through her veil, and I smiled back, trying my hardest not to lift her up in my arms and run out of the church. But my ears finally perked up when the priest said "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Michelle and I both held our breaths, fearing the worst. Unfortunately, someone from the back of the church did.

"Stop!"

Michelle had immediately wanted to call her family to tell them she was getting married. She called her mother, Karen and Jon first and then finally called Danny.

"I'm getting married." she spoke through the phone. I sat next to her, awaiting his reaction to the news. Her brow furrowed and she glanced up at me. "Because I love him." She paused for another moment or two before I saw a tear drop from her eye and she continued, her voice breaking. "This is my decision Danny. Tony's a wonderful man and he makes me happy. I want you to accept that. Of course you matter! But this choice has nothing to do with you. Well if you don't want to be involved that's fine, but I thought you would be happy that I've found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." With that she hung up, drying the tears from her eyes. I tried to ask her what had happened, but she gave me a small smile and kissed me on the cheek before heading down the hall and closing herself in our room.

I looked towards the back of the church, and immediately saw my worst nightmare. Danny was there.

"Michelle, if you love me, you won't marry that jerk!"

I saw Michelle begin to weep, and she pushed a tear away with her gloved hand. I leaned over to her. "I'll take care of this."

I walked down the aisle to Danny; using every bit of willpower I had left to force myself not to kill him on the spot. As soon as I arrived in front of him he began yelling.

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing to my sister?" he screamed.

"Listen to me!" I whispered forcefully. "I love Michelle, and I'm marrying her. The only one who's hurting her right now is you. This is her wedding day. Do you really want her to remember it as the day that her brother ruined for her?"

"You idiot! What do you -"

"Look at her. Can't you see how you're upsetting her? Why are you trying to make her choose between you and me? She loves us both, and we both love her. Let her be happy."

She stayed in that room for hours, just crying. I eventually went and knocked on the door. "Sweetheart?" I called, cracking the door. I walked in to see her scrunched up on the bed with her arms wrapped around her body. "Baby," I whispered, rushing over to her. "It's gonna be okay." She ran her hand across my face and smiled.

"I love you." she whispered. "So much."

"I love her so much. I'll never hurt her." I told him. I turned around to look at Michelle, only to find her fleeing out the back door of the church. I eyed Jack before running quickly after her. Behind me I could hear them playing the wedding march, and I chuckled to myself as I heard Jack scream 'Shut up!'


End file.
